


第十三章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [13]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十三章

隔天，他们三人到了中午才起床，但文星伊是被她们俩人叫醒的。

“我还想睡啦！昨天太累了啦！”文星伊说着，要是只有辉人的话辉人可能会让他继续睡但容是不会那么轻易就放过他的。

“啊！很痛啦，快放手我醒了啦！”文星伊就被容拉着耳朵起床了。他就直接跪坐在床上面向她们，但他忘了自己是裸着身子。

“星~你快把衣服穿上啦！”辉人害羞地告诉他。

“昨天都看过了，还害羞什么啊！要不要再来一场？”文星伊就坏笑着。

“昨天是意外，以后都不可能再发生了！你就死心吧！”容告诉文星伊，辉人也在一旁点头表示赞同。

“好可惜哦！明明人家觉得好好玩呢！”

“快点抱我们去洗澡啦！很不舒服啦！”容生气地告诉文星伊。接着文星伊就先抱辉人去浴室洗澡，等辉人洗好后才抱容去。

“对不起啦辉人~会不会很痛啊？把脚打开我帮你搽药。”文星伊因为昨天太过暴力让辉人受伤了，就帮她搽药，以免以后影响他的“性”福生活。容一走进房间见到文星伊温柔的表情帮辉人搽药就不爽，但她并没有在辉人的面前表现出来。

“星~下个月我爸爸生日你陪我一起回去好吗？”

“好啊，你到时候再告诉我日期吧！”文星伊就转头看向辉人，用眼神问辉人可以吗，辉人就点点头。

X

“好紧张哦，我会不会很难看啊？这件衣服真的适合我吗？你父母会喜欢吗？”文星伊一想到待会儿要见到容的父母就莫名紧张起来，可能是做贼心虚吧！

“啊！好痛哦！”辉人突然大叫一声，吓得文星伊赶快去看看发生了什么事。原来辉人因为见到文星伊那么紧张就心不在焉结果扭到了脚。

“唉，你怎么那么不小心啊！很痛吗？我们去看医生吧！”文星伊就马上抱起辉人去看医生，他当然也叫容一起上车，待会儿就一起到容的家去，不然文星伊表示他会很担心。看完医生，他们三人就马上赶到金家去。解释一番过后，他们表示理解不再追究他们迟到了。

“看来你们感情很好呢！三个人还住在一起。”金妈其实也看得出辉人跟文星伊比较好，跟容呢就比较生疏。

“话说你和辉人是什么关系呢，星伊？”金母突然一问三人都吓到了。容和辉人都同时牵紧文星伊的手。文星伊真是尴尬啊，突然容作呕，现在全部人的目光都在她的身上。

“容，你怎么了？不舒服吗？要不要去厕所啊？”文星伊就很担心地问容。

“容仙，你这个月的大姨妈是不是没来啊？然后你是不是时常作呕？”金妈淡定地问道。

“对啊妈你怎么知道的？”文星伊也一脸问号地地看着容。

“你不会是怀孕了吧！这可是大件事啊！文星伊你这好样的既然把我家女儿搞大肚子！”金父一听到这些症状就大喊文星伊。

“不会吧？那么准，我跟辉人做了几次也没见她怀孕啊！”文星伊小声地说着，只有辉人和容听见。

“所以你是不想要这个孩子吗？我对你太失望了！”容就跑上楼去留下错愕地文星伊和辉人。

金父母就先请文星伊他们先回去，说等容的情绪比较稳定的时候再让他过来。

回到家后，辉人就质问文星伊会怎样做，是会娶金容仙然后自己就是一个没有名分的小三吗？说完辉人已泪流满面，文星伊就紧紧把她抱在怀里，还告诉辉人自己是一定不会离开她的。


End file.
